Yuki no Tenshi
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: This is an Eren x Petra story Rated T because of adult themes, I might have bump it up to Mature Petra finds an abandoned child and takes him home
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki no Tenshi**

 **Part One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama.**

 **Be aware that this is also posted on Wattpad, no one stole anything. I've been spending more time on there because it's something I can access on my Ipod. I might import some of my stories from here to there and see if I can try updating quicker from there.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The wind was blowing strongly at Petra Ral's back, she hugged her coat tighter to her body then stopped. "Crying?" She walked slightly into an alley and bent down over what looked like a pile of dirty clothes. Pulling back the dull red scarf she smiled down at the bright green eyes before her.

He looked up at her in wonder. To the ten year old Eren, this teenage girl looked like an angel. Her tishin blonde hair looked so soft and her smile seemed so warm.

"Come here." She turned her back to him and bent down. "Hop on my back, we'll get you warmed up okay?"

The brunette obeyed and got on. "Are you an angel?" He asked as they walked down the street and further into the bad part of the town.

Petra laughed slightly. "No I'm not an angel, my names Petra, what's yours?"

"Eren." He whispered against her back, soaking in the warmth.

"Where are your parents Eren?" She could feel his body tense up knowing too well what the answer probably was going to be. "You don't have to tell me."

"They left me. I got separated from my sister trying to run after them but I couldn't catch them." She could feel the boys body trembling as he cried against her back. "That was a week ago and I still haven't been able to find her."

"Eren." Was all she said as they came upon a sad looking apartment building. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll take care of you from now on, okay?"

"But your only a few years older than I am."

"I've got a good paying job so don't worry. I can try and find your sister but no guarantees." Petra set the boy on the ground and took out a key opening the apartment door. She picked him up and held him close. "I'll protect you so don't worry and trust me. Welcome home Eren."

* * *

 **A/N Did you like the first part? Feel free to review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki no Tenshi**

 **Part Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters,**

* * *

"Hey, Petra." The thirteen year old Eren nudged the bruised girls side slightly with his toe. "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down and poking her cheek.

Slowly she opened her caramel eyes and sat up rubbing her face. "What time is it? When'd you get back from school?"

"A little after your client left." He helped her up and onto the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled brightly at him and stood up. "Are you hungry? I'll go make you a snack before dinner."

He stopped her holding her arm. "I'm fine, why don't we put some patches on you first." She blushed looking down.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'm not setting a very good example for you am I?" She held her left arm and began to walk to the bathroom. "You've gotten taller, we'll need to get you some more pants before it starts getting colder won't we."

He walked up behind her and hugged the girl tightly. "I'm sorry, I wish I could get older quicker and then I could get a proper job to support you." She turned around and faced the boy who stood up to her chin now.

"I'm fine Eren." She kissed his forehead. "You concentrate on school and we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm going out tonight to meet Levi, you remember him don't you?"

The boy frowned following her into the bathroom sitting on the tub rim while she searched for a first aide kit. "I think I do, is he the one you go out to parties a lot with?"

"Mhm." She smiled softly. "He's also the one who's helping out with school and the hospital bills for your sister."

"Why's he doing that for you?" He frowned more.

She hummed softly as she pulled out some patches. "We both owe each other a favor, and he figures it's be easier to help me out than to kill me quietly."

"You're joking. Right?"

Petra turned and gave him a wink. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Now let's get you some food then I'm going to need your help with my makeup."

Eren followed her back out and sat down at the table that served as the partition between the tiny kitchen and living room. He watched Petra's small body move through the kitchen with ease, the lack of space not hindering her at all. He could see more bruises due to the lack of a proper shirt, she wore a tank top and running shorts.

"Why was he so rough, he didn't hurt you did he?" She paused then turned to him with a smile.

"He was stressed." Eren snorted as she turned back to the stove. "He was ex-military. Because of his PTSD his wife left him taking their daughter with her. He needed to relieve stress with someone who wouldn't be scared of him possibly acting out."

"I'm guessing your contact landed you with him didn't she."

Petra laughed setting a mug of cocoa in front of him. "She knows that my dad was a marine so I have experience with these situations."

"Your dad was a marine?"

"Mhm." She nodded going and setting a piece of toast and honey in front of him as well. "My mom left us and took my brother. My dad didn't know how to deal with it and so started drinking." Her eyes gazed at the table lost in the thought. "The best thing he did was leave me down here."

"Petra?" Eren took the girls quivering hand startling her.

"But that's all in the past now, hurry and drink up before it gets cold okay."

He nodded and slowly withdrew his hand from hers. "You want me to have the bath ready for you when you get back?"

"Yes please." She kissed his head and walked down the hall, never noticing the blush of the younger boy.

* * *

 **A/N : So! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! If you can find this on Wattpad I will most likely be updating quicker on there. Have a fantastic day and a quick thank you to those of you who did review!**

 **SALANGHAE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukio's no Tenshi**

 **Part three**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: All charecters belong to Hajime Isayama**

* * *

"It tickles."

"Unless you want eyeliner on your dress then keep still." Eren knelt in front of the girl, an array of makeup tools out before them. He looked down at a book with a list of names and make up preferences. "At least this Levi likes a natural look, almost every other guy is so demanding."

She merely smiled, not wanting to speak lest she have brown eyeliner all over her red sweater turtle neck dress.

"And done." The boy backed up smiling at his work.

"Thank you!" Petra hugged him tightly. "Your the best when it comes to make up." She stood up helping him up as well and went to put on her flats.

"No heels?" He raised an eyebrow glancing at the black heels that came with the dress.

"Come meet him." She smiled pulling on her coat. "You'll understand why once you see him."

"No thanks, some other time."

She hugged him again ruffling his hair. "See you tonight."

"See ya!" He called after her as she left.

Petra ran down the street and hailed a taxi. Soon she found herself on the nicer part of town and got out going to the lamppost on the corner she was dropped off at.

"Hello darling." A dark haired man with sharp blue eyes soon walked over and offered her his arm.

She grinned and took his arm holding it tightly. "It's so nice to see you again dear."

He escorted her to a nearby caffe where he led her to a booth. He ordered them both coffee and when they were settled in he looked at her properly. "Thank you for humoring my request." She smiled at him brightly digging into her purse.

"It's no problem Levi." She handed him some papers. "Eren's report cards for this month."

He glanced over them then set the papers down. "He has good grades although he could use some work in math, what did you say was his career goal?"

"Cosmetology." She smiled. "I know it's a little early, but if he put in the effort he'd be a real whiz at it."

"Hmm." He hummed sipping his drink. "He's a real looker too, kind of my type."

"Levi." Petra held a smile on her face that spoke volumes of death. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but if you touch that boy there's no guarantee I won't break your nose."

Twenty long seconds of silence passed between them before a deep chuckle came from his throat. "I don't doubt that in the least, and I was kidding Petra, I wouldn't touch a kid whose fourteen years younger than me."

"But you would a girl whose seven years younger." She smiled sweetly.

"That was mutual consent on both our parts for your survival and you agreed to the jobs I gave you." He had another sip looking into her eyes. "And it's turned out for the best hasn't it."

She nodded. "It has." The girl stood up stretching. "Ready to relax your tension."

"Sure, if you're ready to eat the mat like last time." He stood as well.

The girl grinned running a hand through her hair. "We'll see who eats the mat."

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki no Tenshi**

 **Part four**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except plotline.**

* * *

Petra arrived home and entered the apartment quietly. Disposing of all unneeded items in the living room she went into the bathroom and shrugged off her clothes. Feeling the bath water she smiled.

"Thank you so much Eren." She slowly sank into the hot water, the warmth soothing her bruised body.

"Petra?" Eren knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in!" She turned her back pulling her legs up to her chest.

The boy came in, his face slightly red as he looked at the ground. "Is it…is if okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

The girl turned her head and smiled. "Of course." She motioned her hand towards him and he quickly stripped getting into the water and sitting in front of her. She hugged him from behind her chest pressing into his back, head leaning on his shoulder. "I suppose your a bit old for baths together now." She whispered.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I guess so, but I don't mind." He quickly added the last blushing. "I really don't so…if you need me to sit with you it doesn't make me feel really embarrassed."

"Thank you, having you here with me, I might sound like some perv but it really comforts me." Her eyes were closed as she hugged him tighter. "You can come sleep with me for as long as you like, but starting in the spring we'll need to stop the baths."

"Okay." He nodded.

They finished up with the bath then each of them got changed into a tank top and running shorts. They curled up into the bed in Petra's room, holding on tightly to each other in an attempt to block out the cold.

Eren watched the girls sleeping face, his own eyes slowly beginning to close. Carefully he leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her lips then buried his face down falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N : Next part will be the last of all that I have written so far. I will try to make sure to have the last part written by the time next month that I post. As always, I hope you enjoy and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki no Tenshi**

 **Part five**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the beautifully sad plot**

* * *

A sixteen year old Eren sat, green eyes glaring at the floor. Principal Erwin sat across from him hands laced together glancing once more at the clock. "Eren, are you sure your guardian won't be able to come before four?"

"Yes." He mumbled. "She might not even be able to come afterwards either."

"Well, if you could just give her this note-" He was interrupted as the door slammed open and a dark haired man clad in a suit strode in.

"I'm here to discuss what happened today." He said sending a sharp gaze to the boy who looked completely startled.

"And you are?"

"Levi Ackerman I'm a close friend to Miss Ral, she's sick today so I came by instead."

Erwin nodded and took a slip of paper. "He got into a fight today with another boy, I've already met with him and his parents but Eren refuses to tell me his side of the story."

"Hm." Levi took the paper and glanced over it. "He'll be staying with me for a few days so you can be sure he will get the proper punishment." The boy shivered. "I will ask him what happened and then communicate back to you, is that acceptable?"

Erwin seemed to mull it over in his head. "That will work. I'll see you tomorrow Eren."

The boy nodded and followed Levi from the room. They stayed in silence up until they reached. The car. "I expect you to tell me everything, and I mean everything, if you leave out a single detail…" He looked at the boy sharply before getting into the drivers seat. "I will be sure to make you do a lot more than the usual work out."

"Yes sir." Eren whispered getting into the passenger side. They stayed in silence till Levi sent another sharp glare in his direction. "Jean's a jerk."

"And what else. Don't expect to get off with a half assed answer like that."

"I don't want to repeat everything he said, but…" He took a deep breath. "Jean said she was a perverted cradle robbing whore." More silence. "All I did was punch him in the nose, after that I stopped."

They swerved to a stop, the man turning looking him in the eye. "Why'd you stop at a single punch, you should've just put him in the hospital."

Eren's mouth dropped at this. "Seriously? You seriously wouldn't have cared if I did that?"

"Kid, we both know that she's not like that, and if he said something then you have every obligation to the beat the shit out of him."

"Thank you." The boy whispered as they began driving again.

"Don't thank me yet. After your workout you need to take care of her for me. She's still tucked away at my house with a pretty high fever."

Eren nodded. Leaning his head against his seatbelt he looked out the window the rest of the ride home.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this was a month late school and work have been hectic. Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki no Tenshi**

 **Part six**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A/N: Last chapter was actually pretty long though as someone was kind enough to point out not very Kawaii. Thank you for your comment and here is a chapter that is hopefully a little more sweet and kawaii for you although a lot shorter.**

* * *

Petra lay tossing and turning in her bed at Levi's home. Her eyes were glassy with fever as she slowly sat up, the room around her tilted and spun.

Carefully she crawled off the side of the bed. "Where am I?" Slowly she walked towards the door holding onto the wall. "Oh, is this Levi's?" Making it to the doorframe she felt her legs giving out beneath her.

"Petra!" She felt warm strong arms surround her, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Eren?" She looked up at the green eyes a smile on her face. "When did you get here?"

He picked her up going back to the bedroom. "You need to sleep." Laying her on the bed he covered her up with the blanket. "I'm gonna go take a shower then get you some fresh clothes alright?"

She grabbed onto the edge of his shirt. "Please don't leave."

"Okay." Gently he pulled her hand away from the material. Walking around he got underneath the covers and pulled her to his chest. "Your really warm."

Smiling she snuggled into him. "You feel nice."

"You hardly ever get sick, what happened?"

"Nothing." She murmured. "Just exhaustion catching up with me." She burrowed closer to him. "I really like you Eren."

Eren's breath hitched in his throat. "I like you too."

"Not like." Her voice was heavy with sleep as she tried to find her words. "It's something more than that, when you're older…"

"When I'm older what?" He Looked down to see her fast asleep. "Damn it." He muttered slowly prying her body off of his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you enjoyed, and feel free to comment it would mean the world to me, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuki no Tenshi**

 **Part Seven**

* * *

 **(A/N) Yo I am here on the very last day of December so technically I'm not late in the last part of this fic. Technically there was supposed to be another one before this but that can always be published at another time. Anyway, on to the show**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owner/owners.**

* * *

A knock sounded on an apartment door, twenty year old Eren stood outside rubbing his hands together. It was a cold Christmas Eve, and snow had just started falling from the sky.

He knocked again finally being met with a "be there in a minute!" from the woman inside. Petra opened the door her mouth twisting into a confused smile. "Eren, what are you doing here?"

"I came for Christmas." He held of the box of cake up in a gesture of "obviously".

"But-but weren't you staying at Marco's?"

"I was, but then I found out you moved out of Levi's place. Are you going to let me in or not."

She nodded carefully, moving aside so he could come in. "So then why didn't you just stay at Levi's?" She shut and locked the door before turning once again to him.

"I was worried about you, you haven't been well since you caught that fever so why did you leave!" His voice grew louder before he caught himself taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"I know." She sat down in the living room Eren followed after setting down the cake. "I'm sorry Eren I didn't mean to make you worry."

Sitting down beside her he took her hand in his stroking it. "Petra..." She slowly turned to look at him. "Do you, could you maybe think of me in a romantic kind of way?"

"We've already talked about this."

"No we haven't, at least not really. You said once that you liked me."

"Yes, and I was delirious with fever at the time."

He pressed a kiss to her hand pleadingly. "Please Petra, if you really can't or don't then-" He was cut off by a kiss to the lips that was quickly pulled away.

"I love you Eren, but the age difference, I just don't want anything to happen to you again because of me."

"I will be fine." He stood up pulling her with him laying another kiss to her lips. "Let me protect you for once okay, you've taken care of me long enough."

"O-okay. Now what do you say we have some cake."

* * *

 **(A/N) So short, but not as short as other chapters? I might add more later might not, and no promises on when that other part will mysteriously appear. Have a happy new year everyone!**


End file.
